Total Drama Life
by L-Scope
Summary: The 22 competitors of Total Drama Life have arrived, many struggle with past problems and traits. Some have been left behind while many have made it to the game. There are a lot of new pairings, four new people, and a new chance at money. Who will win?


**Disclaimer**: _Total Drama Island _is not mine. The characters are not mine. Except for Jacob and Max. LeighAnne and Brittney are real people.

**Inspiration: **I guess from most of the Total Drama stories on here, there is just too much to say at the moment

**Pairings**: The standard lot of Duncan and Courtney, Gwen and Trent, Owen and Izzy, Lindsay and Tyler and small LeShawna and Harold. There may also be other pairings, but I wouldn't want to ruin any surprises, so those will be kept under wraps for now. Also no promises that the five canon pairings above will necessarily be in tact by the end of this.

**Note**: This takes place about a year after the original _Total Drama Island. Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island _and _Total Drama Action _never happened.

* * *

"Yo! Guess whose back? Me! Chris McLean, after _Total Drama Island_ I felt the need to drag some old and new contestants back to good ol' Camp Wawanakwa! Be prepared for new sides of some people, new couples, new challenges, new opportunities, and lots more! Once again, they will suffer crappy food and low A/C! They will also lean older life, such as being married, having careers, injuries, job transfers, family, experiencing death – don't worry, I won't really kill anyone, unless they're getting on my nerves – and much more! What will happen, who will be eliminated! Who will win $1,000,000! Who are these new people? Fine out right now on .Life!

A boat pulled up with four contestants inside. "Look who is back! Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, and LeShawna!" Courtney hopped out. She quickly waved and stood on the end of the dock where she stood last time. Duncan lugged Courtney's and his own bags. "What do you even have in here!" Duncan struggled to carry them off. Courtney opened her mouth "You know what, don't answer that." Gwen carried her owns bags on and stood beside Courtney. "Um…aren't you strong enough to pick a large stone up and have the ability to noogie a deer?" LeShawna asked, picking up her leopard print bags. "Yeah but she has got something in here that's just a little bit heavy." Duncan finally got it onto the dock. Chris looked at Duncan. Courtney rolled her eyes "Oh please, it's easy to pick up." LeShawna, Gwen, and Courtney took Courtney's bags from Duncan. "This is actually pretty light, what's wrong with you?" Gwen blinked and stared at Courtney's bag. "Just shut it right now okay? I don't know." Duncan pulled his bag to where the other girls were standing. "I'm getting kinda bored, WHERE ARE THE OTHER BOATS!" Chris yelled out. A boat finally pulled up. "Finally! Lindsay, Owen, DJ, & Harold." As the four stepped out with there bags, all but Lindsay and Owen muttered something under there breath. "Hi guys!" Lindsay waved with a huge smile on her face. "Hey Kyle, is this it?" Lindsay looked at the small amount of people. "No there are more people coming IF THE BOATS WILL HURRY UP, and, once again, it's Chris." Harold sighed. "This place, again?" "Tell me about it, I never really liked this place." DJ placed his bags down. Chris blinked. "Anyway," as the next boat pulled up, there was a flash of green. It swooped over Chris. "What the!" Chris looked around. "Anyway, Noah, Cody, Tyler, Ezekiel, and…..where's Izzy?" "We don't know, we were talking and next thing we know that crazy redhead is gone!" Tyler raised his arms in the air. "You lost Izzy!" Chris shouted. "We didn't know she was gonna disappear!" Cody shrinked into his shoulders. "It was Izzy!" Chris yelled. "Still!" Cody shrinked even deeper. Suddenly Ezekiel was on the ground with the crazy redhead on top of him. "WOOHOO! THAT WAS AWESOME! HAHAHAHA!" She jumped back onto the vine and swung around again. This time she knocked over Lindsay. "Ouch!" Lindsay's bandana was in the middle of her face. "Ow….Chip, Lizzy landed on me!" "Her name is Izzy genius." Noah rolled his eyes. "Oh….right." Izzy rolled off Lindsay and brushed herself off. "Ah yes, next boat. Bridgette, Trent, Katie, Eva, Heather…..and that's all for you old people." "We're not old, eh!" Ezekiel frowned. Heather sighed. "Here again?" Heather had a black shoulder length wig, due to Lindsay's dare the previous season. "Yup, deal with it." Gwen looked at Heather. "Shut it weird goth girl, I know you weren't too psyched to be here again too!" "True…" Gwen stared off somewhere. "What do you mean by 'you old people'?" LeShawna asked. "There's new people isn't there." Courtney's voice was expressionless. "Yup! 8D" Chris smiled, freaking out pretty much everyone. "Anyway, let's start with our twin flames here, shall we?" "Twin wha?" Heather blinked. "Twin flames – or Twin souls – are two people who have much in common and are said to have had their souls split and settled into two people, generally, gender doesn't matter." Noah replied, not really meaning to. Heather blinked. "Okay then…." "Everybody, these two tomboy, artistic, music-loving, sugar addicted, wiccan, insane, rain loving twin souls are LeighAnne and Brittney!" Two girls appeared. LeighAnne had brunette shoulder length hair & light skin. Her eyes were blue and calm. Her shape was reasonable; it was similar to Bridgette and Gwen's. She was wearing a red top with a white skull on it, jeans a bit past her knees, the colour violet, & low black boots. Brittney had dark skin and chin length black hair with slight hints of brown highlights in it. She had dark brown eyes and a shape similar to Bridgette and Courtney. She had the same clothes as LeighAnne, but had a purple top instead of red. Duncan stared. "Whoa…." Courtney smacked his arm. "Ow." Courtney, LeighAnne, and Brittney rolled their eyes. "Ignore him, he's not even hot." LeighAnne whispered. Brittney nodded in agreement. As the girls walked by, Owen farted. Both of them stared at him. "Ew…" Brittney walked away with LeighAnne following. "Now the other 2, Max and Jacob." Max had dark brown hair and light skin. He had a yellow shirt and light blue jeans. Jacob had light brown hair a grey sweatshirt and blue basketball shorts. Both of them waved. "Hey, Chris." Jacob and Chris hi-fived. Max just sat down and poked a worm with a stick. "Okay, now that we all know each other, gather to the end of the dock for a pr-" "NO!" Everybody, including the new people shouted. "Do you think we are going to walk all the way over there just to get dunked again!" LeShawna put her hands on her hips. "The dock had too much weight on it…" DJ said "….Owen." Katie added, looking at Owen. Owen chuckled shyly and farted. "I know, eh? He got me and my homies soaking wet!" Ezekiel glared slightly at the large blonde guy. "Aw give Big O a chance." Izzy hugged him. "How 'bout not?" Courtney crossed her arms. "I agree." Noah and Harold crossed their arms too. "Party poopers…." Izzy muttered and walked away. "How about a picture at the bonfire?" Cody suggested. "Works for me." Bridgette put her hands in her hoodie pocket. Cody smiled at her. "What?" Bridgette didn't look that impressed. Everyone agreed to Cody's idea & started walking over to the bonfire pit. "Okay, get ready." Chris pulled out a camera. Everyone got into a poke, most of them standing beside friends. Chris quickly took a picture then jumped to a string, pulled it, and a sticky liquid of some sort drenched all the contestants. "What is this!" Eva growled. "Beats me!"  
"Aw, look at this." LeighAnne looked down at her red shirt, the colour darkening from the liquid. "It's even on my back!" she turned around. "Tell me about it." Brittney looked at herself

* * *

***In Confessional**  
LeighAnne sat there. "Duck you, Chris….duck you"

* * *

"Okay, one question….WHY?" Gwen asked with an unimpressed look on her face. "Because I can! Go dry off somewhere and meet back here in 10!" Chris raised his arms and jumped away quickly.

"Where? _Where_ do we dry off exactly?" Heather asked as most of the girls were walking through the woods to find somewhere. "Beat's me." LeighAnne sighed. Heather sat on a tree stump. "Are those the cabins?" Gwen pointed ahead of her. All the girls grabbed their bags and ran toward the communal bathrooms by the cabins. The guys quickly ran and followed.

Everyone was back, sitting on a stump, with dry clothes and brushed down hair, some hair was still sticky and messed up, others were fine. "Okay! Now that you're here again –" Chris was knocked to the floor by a rock thrown by Eva. "Nice one." Tyler raised his arms in a 'Woohooo!' kind of pose. Chris stood up. "Owww…anyway, it is time to call out teams. Each will have one leader, but I shall pick who!" Chris rubbed his stomach. "When you hear your name, go stand there." Chris attempted to point to the right. "The leader of this team shall be Bridgette. The rest of them team will be Gwen, Trent, Heather, Noah, LeighAnne, Jacob, Brittney, Max, Courtney, Cody,….that's it. You will be Team Forever Young! Or TFY." Chris smiled. They stared at him. "What? It has to do with life!" he crossed his arms. "Ow. Anyway, other team. Leader – Harold, others, DJ, Ezekiel, Owen, Tyler, Duncan, Lindsay, Katie, Eva, Izzy, and LeShawna….you will be Team Forever Working, or TFW!" "What?" Eva stared. "Come on guys! It could be fun! 8D" Izzy glomped Eva. Eva widened her eyes. LeighAnne and Brittney knuckle touched at making the same team. Courtney looked at them, blinking slightly.

* * *

***In Confessional **

"Those two girls, you know LeighAnne and Brittney? I think they would make a good alliance, to at least get me to the finals." Courtney crossed her arms with an evil look on her face.

* * *

"Everyone gather into Craft Services in 5 minutes." Chris instructed.

* * *

Everyone was sitting at a table. Most of them looking not that amused on Chris's previous joke. "It's so hot outside." Trent sighed. "Yup, and I got the perfect way to cool you down!" Chris stood there for 15 seconds. "WHAT IS IT!" Everyone yelled. "WATER BALLOON FIGHTS!" Everyone cheered. "But it isn't normal fights" he added. "Of course it's not." Gwen rolled her eyes. "There will be hills, trees, some bungee cords, and a lake full of water balloons, some are bombs!" Chris smiled like a drunken Cheshire Cat. "So how are we supposed to play the game?" Cody asked. "You will bungee jump off the tree, down to the lake, grab a balloon and throw it to the opposing team. The balloons have numbers on them, so if you hit someone, you're team will get the amount of points on the balloon. Bombs will either triple, double or drop your score, so be careful on what bombs you throw. Green are good, red are bad, yellow are okay." Chris explained. "Uh…okay then, but I don't wanna do it, I don't feel too well when I bounce up and down a lot in heat like this." LeighAnne said. "Oh yeah, forgot to say, everyone has to do it!" "Shoot." Owen murmured. "Yup! So, if I were you, I'd be prepared!" "When does the challenge start?" DJ asked. "Tomorrow morning. So you have the rest of the day to talk to each other, claim beds in the cabins, make friends, start a conflict, I don't care really." Everyone started to walk out to their cabins.

* * *

***In the TFY's Cabin**

"I call top bunk!" Brittney jumped up onto the top, LeighAnne taking the bed under Brittney. "Aw I wanted the top bunk!" Courtney whined. "Well so did I, but you don't see _me_ whining about it do you?" LeighAnne shuffled through her stuff and stuffed it under the bed. Courtney sighed and took a free top bunk above Bridgette. Gwen and Heather quickly took the last two bunks. Gwen took the top and Heather sat on the bottom. "Aw crap! Does anyone have a drink of some sort?" LeighAnne asked. Bridgette handed LeighAnne a bottle full of cool water. She poured some into her bottle. Enough for her and still enough for Bridgette. "Thanks!" LeighAnne took a swipe of the water and closed the bottle.

On the guys' side, Jacob and Max bunked. Jacob on the bottom, Max on the top. Trent and Noah bunked together, and Cody took his own bed. "Yes!" He raised his arms in the air. Trent accidentally dropped his bag on Noah's head. "Ow!" Half the girls stared at Noah as he yelled out. "Sorry, man." Noah sat up and put Trent's bag under the bed. "It's fine." Noah muttered. Cody danced around randomly. Heather looked at him. "So you got your own bed, who cares?" Everyone nodded. "Sit down!" LeighAnne flapped her hand downwards. "You've been watching _Season 6_ of _Buffy_ haven't you?" Brittney asked blankly. "I just finished _Hells' Bells _and it still always hurts me when Xander leaves Anya at the altar! OVER FAKE VISIONS!" LeighAnne shouted. "Ouch." Trent blinked. "Yeah, and _Seeing Red_ is coming soon and Tara's death kills me. Willow skinned Warren with magic and incinerated him." she added. Everyone shivered. "She _skinned_ him?" Max asked. LeighAnne nodded. "Awesome!" Max stared off. "What if that was you?" Jacob asked. Max remained silent. "Thought so." Jacob lay down on his pillow. "How was Tara killed?" Noah asked. "Warren was shooting at the main character, Buffy, and one of the stray bullets went through the upstairs window and hit Tara in the chest, her blood splattered all over Willow's white shirt, and Tara fell dead, her last words – 'You're shirt…' Willow was devastated." "Whoa…" All the guys and half the girls said. "Yup. I have the Season Six discs in my bags and my portable DVD player, incase any of you want to see Tara's death and Willow's downfall. Most of the team raised their hands. "Later." LeighAnne promised.

***In the TFW's Cabin  
**Everyone was already bunked up quickly.  
Harold and DJ, Tyler and Duncan, Owen and Ezekiel, Lindsay and Katie, and Eva and Izzy, LeShawna was the one who claimed the single bed. Everybody shuffled around their things. "Oh my gosh, Kassie I just realized you always have your hair in those cute pigtails, I wanna try them!" Lindsay sat beside Katie. "Uh…okay, and my name is _Katie_." Lindsay took off her bandana and combed down her hair. Katie took out one of her hair tie beads out. Lindsay sat there and screamed out, pulling on the other one. "OOOWWWWWWW!" Katie screamed. Everyone covered their ears. Lindsay took the two hair ties and put them in her hair. Katie held her hair. "Ouch." Lindsay grabbed a mirror. "Wow this looks great!" Lindsay smiled

* * *

***In Confessional **

"Okay, that really hurt! But Lindsay does look nice in those." Katie said

* * *

***Outside**

Most of the teams were outside now. Some were talking about trying to make friends with others, despite most of them were on different teams. Courtney was using this moment to try and form her alliance with the twin flames. She walked over to them. "So, how would you guys like to make the finals?" Courtney asked. "Nice try, Courtney, but we know you're trying to form an alliance with us." Both the girls walked away. Courtney sighed.

* * *

***In Confessional**

"Oooh you wait! Sometime soon they will get in an alliance with me." Courtney growled.


End file.
